


The Time Bucky Met A Cute Girl

by Parkjiminnie98



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, cameo steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkjiminnie98/pseuds/Parkjiminnie98
Summary: Bucky accidentally lost sight of Steve at a crowded place. He came upon a cute girl with her friends while finding Steve...Bucky is shipped off to England with a mini crush on this cute girl.the Italic fonts is the thoughts of the person





	The Time Bucky Met A Cute Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to a friend of mine (pandagirl) who allow me to use her name in this story.

Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes (Bucky) rescued and brought Steve Grant Roger from a dark alleyway to an annual science fair. This is Bucky's last night to have fun before being shipped out to England the next day for Military. After losing sight of Steve, Bucky panicked and walked around to find Steve. It's a bit hard to find Steve as the people there are quite tall while Steve is quite short. After a while, Bucky sort of gave up finding Steve. He walked around aimlessly and came upon a group of girls. One of them looks cute. He decided to talk to her and still keep a look out for Steve.

* * *

Bucky's POV

This girl's cute. I'm going to talk to her and at the same time ask her whether she have seen my Steve. So, I walked casually to her.

"Hello" 

The cute girl turned around and said, "hi"

I smile dazzling at the other girls and kissed this cute girl's hand gently and asked: "hello, what's your name?"

The cute girl blushed and replied softly: "hello, sir. Nice meeting you. I am Julia" 

(In my heart: _Awwwwwwwwwww, sooooooooooo cuteeeeeeeeeeee._ My heart started beating rapidly: _I have a crush on her?! No Way, I am Gay for Steve.)_

I replied with a smile: nice to meet you, Julia. You can call me Bucky. (my heart is still beating madly: _She's so cuteeee. Irresistibly cute_ ) 

* * *

Julia's POV

I am just talking among my friend when this good looking man wearing army uniform walking towards us. At the next moment, a deep and husky voice behind me said: hello~.

I am blushing madly inside. I tried to be cool and turned to face him and replied: Hi.

He then smiled dazzling at my other friends and kissed my hand softly and asked for my name

(Inner Fangirl mode level 1 activated: Wow, he looks hot)

I blushed madly and told him my name softly. (Now, I am blushing inside and outside.... Oh No!)

He told me his name with the most cutest smile I have ever seen in my life.

(I died inside, he is the most perfect person i have ever seen).

I curtsied a bit and asked him: "hello Bucky. How are you?" He blushed and replied me shyly:" I am fine, just finding my Stevie."

(Inner Fangirl mode level 2 activated: _OMG! HE IS SOOOOO CUTE_ )

However, when his reply sunk in, I am so confused and lost: His Stevie?

He seems to sense my confusion and told me that his Stevie is his friend and neighbour since young and he always got into fights with people twice his size for the reason that he dislikes bullies. He pouted after that sentence. (I died inside for the first time)

I decided to poke him lightly, just for fun.

* * *

Bucky's POV

Suddenly, I felt a tiny poke from Julia. I smiled at her: yes, doll?. 

She looks shyly in my eyes and asked me: "who are you? What you do?" 

I stand tall and proud: "The 107th. Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

She looked shocked and moves closer to me: "you leaving?!" 

I smiled sadly at her and pointed to a short skinny guy: yes, doll. That's my Stevie. If you see my Stevie roaming around, after I left, please take good care of him.

She have that cute confused look on again and asked me curiously: I wonder why you call your friend, your Stevie? may I ask if you are a Daddy?

I gave the solution to her curiosity: I am still too young to be a daddy but my Stevie always got into fight with people twice his size. Sometimes, I just not see him for a bit, then I got the news from someone that he's in a fight again with people twice his size. Therefore, I have to treat him like a little kid. Can't trust him to go anywhere without picking a fight.... *sighs* 

* * *

Julia's POV

I pondered on Bucky's explanation, feeling unconvinced, I asked him for his age.  

He playfully asked me how old do I think he is while pouting. ( _Awww, He's so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee_ )

I shrugged my shoulder and poke Bucky's cheek:I really have no idea and stop pouting please. It's too cute for me to resist.

He lean down next to my ear and whispers: "I am born in 1917. Birthday's on 10 March" 

I blushed when he whispered into my ear. I have a tingling feeling. ( _I'm feeling aroused. why?_ )

* * *

Bucky's POV

Julia suddenly yawns. I looked at her and smirked: Doll~ you are tired already?

She nods and lay her head on my shoulder: Yes, a little bit.

I smiles fondly at Julia as she reminds of my sister when she's tired

She poked my cheeks again ( _she loves my cheeks. OMG_ )

In respond to her poke, I pouted at her. She pouts for the first time since I met her. 

 

I easily lift her up and put her on a comfy chair, settled next to her, lending her a shoulder to lean on to sleep. 

She dozed off under 30 seconds. I followed after.

* * *

30 Minutes later, both Bucky and Julia woke up from their undisturbed nap.

Bucky looked at his watch and bade good bye to Julia and rushes off to find Steve in the crowd. 

He Left New York for England after warning Steve, not to do dangerous things.


End file.
